Electronic devices, such as electronic book reader devices (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, may use wireless networks to access network resources. Traditionally the determination and selection of wireless networks has been inconvenient, requiring user attention and input. Furthermore, the itinerant nature of such electronic devices may render them inaccessible to servers due to changing network addresses, firewalls, and so forth.